Need You Now
by MeinSonnenschein
Summary: Eles só não sabiam sobreviver um sem o outro. Eles apenas precisavam um do outro. SongFic, UA, SasuNaru.


**Autoria:** Naruto não me pertence. Todos os personagens citados na história foram criados por Masashi Kishimoto. A música é Need You Now – Lady Antebellum. De resto, veio tudo da minha porcaria de imaginação. rs  
**Avisos:** Fanfic com conteúdo yaoi. Não gosta, morra, procurou porque quis q  
É uma one-shot com uma fracassada tentativa de fluffy, bjs.  
**Pra ajudar:** A fic vai estar escrita normalmente. Em itálico, flashbacks. Em negritálico, pedaços da música. É só.

**(...)**

**Need You Now**

_**Memórias perfeitas**_

_**Espalhadas por todo o chão**_

_**Alcançando o telefone porque**_

_**Eu não consigo lutar mais**_

_**E eu me pergunto se eu já passei pela sua mente**_

_**Para mim isso acontece o tempo todo**_

Um homem loiro estava deitado em sua cama. Não tinha mais de 25 anos, porém estava excessivamente _desgastado. _Os olhos, antes brilhantes como duas safiras, estavam apagados. Haviam várias fotografias jogadas pelo chão. Fotos _dele_. Fotos de momentos onde estava com _ele._ Seu peito doía, mas não chorava mais. E ficava a se perguntar se ao menos uma vez, o moreno pensava nele. Pois esse mesmo _teme_ não saia de sua cabeça.

_**São 1:15**_

_**Estou completamente só e preciso de você agora**_

_**Disse que eu não ligaria**_

_**Mas perdi todo o controle e preciso de você agora**_

_**E não sei como sobreviver **_

_**Só preciso de você agora**_

Olhou para o relógio mais uma vez, vendo os números em verde brilhante marcando 01h15min da manhã. As lágrimas voltaram a rolar pelo rosto. A lembrança daquele último encontro estavam grudadas em sua mente como cola. Pegou o celular e digitou o numero do outro automaticamente. Seus dedos pararam no botão verde. Prometeu a si mesmo que não o ligaria... Mas 3 dias tendo que dormir sozinho já o estavam enlouquecendo.

_Risos e sussurros ecoavam pelo quarto. Na cama, dois homens estavam abraçados. Trocando caricias. Trocando "juras de amor eterno". O loiro, menor deles, era embalado pelos braços do amante, depositando suaves beijos pelo seu pescoço. O moreno sussurrava em seu ouvido, ora assoprando e ora parando para rir. Estavam ambos nus, o que noticiava que haviam acabado de fazer amor. O sorriso em seus rostos denunciava o quanto estavam felizes por estar juntos. Era como se nada pudesse acabar com aquela felicidade._

_**Outra dose de uísque**_

_**Não consigo parar de olhar para a porta**_

_**Desejando que você entrasse arrebentando**_

_**Da maneira que fazia antes**_

_**E eu me pergunto se eu já passei pela sua mente**_

_**Para mim isso acontece o tempo todo**_

Sasuke estava em sua sala. A barba mal feita e as olheiras profundas marcavam o rosto anteriormente belo. O sorriso triste em seus lábios expressava o estado da sua alma. Encheu novamente o copo com o líquido amarelado, bebendo-o em um gole logo em seguida. Colocava o copo de lado para, então, voltava a olhar a porta. Havia decidido terminar por conta própria, certo? Ele mesmo havia decidido que aquele relacionamento já não fazia bem a nenhum dos dois, certo? Então deveria se sentir bem, certo? Errado. Estava triste, acabado, e a culpa era unicamente sua. Esperava, do fundo do coração, que o loiro, _seu loiro_, adentrasse a porta furioso, gritando coisas que nunca ouvia, dizendo como ele era um _teme mal amado,_ para em seguida afogar todas as frustrações na cama. Mas pelo último olhar que recebera do outro... aquilo provavelmente não ia acontecer. Será que o loiro estaria pensando nele...?

_**São 1:15**_

_**Estou um pouco bêbado**_

_**E eu preciso de você agora**_

_**Disse que não ia ligar**_

_**Mas perdi todo o controle e preciso de você agora**_

_**E não sei como sobreviver**_

_**Eu só preciso de você agora**_

Fechou os olhos, massageando as pálpebras. Porque havia bebido tanto mesmo? Ah, claro, para esquecer o loiro. E porque mesmo bêbado não o esquecia? Ah, claro, porque era um idiota. Um bêbado inútil e fraco. Ou talvez porque o amasse. Que horas eram mesmo? Pegou seu celular, vendo que o relógio mostrava 01h15min da manhã. Seu coração falhou. Seus dedos automaticamente haviam digitado o numero do _ex_-amante, já que estava totalmente acostumado à isso. Praguejou mil e uma vezes antes de apertar a tecla verde. Não sabia o que iria dizer. Mas precisava ouvir a voz do loiro. Precisava _dele ali, agora._

_**Acho que prefiro me magoar do que não sentir nada**_

_**São 1:15**_

_**Estou completamente só e preciso de você agora**_

_**Eu disse que não ligaria**_

_**Mas estou um pouco bêbado e preciso de você agora**_

_**E não sei como sobreviver**_

_**Eu só preciso de você agora**_

_**Eu só preciso de você agora**_

Antes mesmo de apertar o botão verde, o celular de Naruto vibrou, e o nome tão conhecido apareceu na tela. Era um sonho, não? Seu coração batia rapidamente, a ponto de poder ouvir as próprias batidas. Rapidamente aceitou a chamada, colando o aparelho no ouvido.

- _Naruto...? _

_-_ Sasuke eu...

_- Eu... não sei o que deu em mim e... eu não sei mais nada, mas, Naruto..._

- Por favor, eu...

- _Eu preciso de você agora._

_**Oh, amor, eu preciso de você agora...**_

_**(...)**_

Bem gente, é o fim. Ficou podre e pequena, mas é o que me veio a cabeça quando eu ouvi essa música. Foi tipo "Oh Deus, que música perfeita, vou fazer um SasuNaru com isso". De qualquer maneira, ta aí. Inspiração de madrugada, pois é. 2:44 e eu aqui escrevendo yaoi IUEHASIOUEHASE  
Beijos, e Reviews s2


End file.
